Sleepover Secrets
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: Jade and Cat sleepover by Tori...Secrets will be revealed...They get to know each other better. Complete!...Some Bade...Well a lot...Cade and Jori friendship
1. Promise Ring?

**Okay well this is multi chapter story but this is just the first chapter please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Everybody was in the Asphalt Café talking about the Field Trip they were having Saturday to Washington. (It's Friday….btw)<p>

"Hey Cat, Do you want to sleepover by me tonight? We can drive to the airport together." Tori asked Cat.

"Sure! Can Jade come?"

"Aren't you going with Beck?" Tori looked at Jade who was not paying attention. Apparently she was in a conversation with Beck at the other end.

Jade eventually turned around to look at Tori. "Beck is taking Robbie and André, so there is no way I am going to be in the same car with them."

"Well you can some with us if you want?" Cat looked at Jade. After a while of thing she eventually said yes.

"I guess, I mean I have nothing else to do."

"Thank you?" Tori said feeling slightly offended.

**After School at Tori's House…**

Cat and Tori were sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo.

"When is Jade coming?" Tori asked. It was almost 6 and Jade was supposed to be there at 5.

"She just texted, she will be here just now, Beck is bringing her." Cat put her phone back on the table.

About half an hour later, Jade arrived looking upset.

"Hi Jade." Cat said answering the door. Jade was standing outside the door wearing what she usually does. Beck was besides her holding her bag. He walked inside and rested it on the couch. He said goodbye, gave her quick kiss and left. After an hour and a half, Finding Nemo finished and they were staring at the blank T.V.

They had not talked throughout the movie, so there was an awkward silence.

"Okay, well i am going to bathe." Jade got up and walked over to the counter. She took off the promise ring her and Beck both had. And she disappeared up the stairs.

Tori was getting hungry, so she went into the kitchen to get some popcorn. She put it in the microwave and walked over to the counter where she spotted the ring. But she didn't know whose own this was.

"Cat? Whose own is this?" She pointed to it on the counter. Cat jumped off the couch and walked over to where Tori was.

"OH, That's Jade's," Tori still had a confused look on her face. Cat realizing that she was confused continued," Her promise ring?"

"Jade has a promise ring? Since when?" Tori was looking shocked.

"Beck gave it to her the second day of school." Cat looked at Tori who was shocked listening to this.

"The second day of school…" she was going still thinking about what happened. Then Cat said

"….when you kissed Beck." Cat had a slightly disappointed look on her face, at the fact that Tori hadn't remembered. Tori then remembered.

"Oh Come on, you're still on that. I thought we forgot about it." Tori was looking like it was nothing but Cat was upset. There was a long silence then Cat spoke up.

"You really upset her you know?" Cat looked at Tori.

Tori looked up," but she dumped coffee on me, and totally embarrassed me on my first day of school." Tori was raising her voice.

"So, that is just what Jade does." Ct was looking at Tori directly in the eye. There was another long silence then Tori spoke.

"What happened that day anyway?" Tori looked at Cat who had now calmed down.

"_Well, right after you kissed him I looked over to Jade, but she had already got up and was walking out the door, whipping her eye from the tear. I didn't want to leave class to get in trouble so I just waited until the bell rang. As soon as it did I ran outside to look for Jade. But I couldn't find her. I waited until the end of school. I drove to her house to see if she was there. She wasn't I tried calling her a gazillion times but she didn't answer. It was getting late so I went home. When I went inside I saw my brother sitting on the couch colouring. He told me Jade came to my house crying earlier and he let her in, he said she was in my room. I quickly ran to my room and saw Jade asleep on my bed. I saw her make up smudged in the shape of tears. I also kept hearing her phone vibrating, I looked at. 113 missed calls from Beck and 12 from Cat."_

"_I took her phone and brought it with me outside so it wouldn't wake her. It kept vibrating though. I went to sleep on the couch. But her phone kept vibrating so I eventually answered it. It was Beck…_

'_Hello?'_

'_Hey Cat do you know where Jade is? I looked everywhere for her and I can't find her'_

'_Yeah she is at my house'_

'_Okay Cat, I am coming over now'_

'_No Beck, she is really upset with you'_

'_But I need to talk to her' And with that he hung up. I went back to sleep. I woke up when I heard the door open. I slowly got up and followed the figure walking towards my bedroom. When it went into the light I realized it was. Beck._

'_Beck?'_

'_Shhhh Cat.'I walked over to where he was. He leaned closer to the door to listen. I leaned too. I can softly hear Jade crying inside._

'_You really hurt her' he looked at me._

'_I didn't mean to'_

'_I haven't heard her cry like this since her mom left'_

'_What happened?_

'_Her mom left and her dad told her saying it was her fault and that she did because she didn't love her, he also said that he didn't love her and that no one would, then he slapped her, because she was crying, she came over to my house crying, that was the day before school started when we met you, that's why she didn't want to let anyone in, she didn't want to get hurt again' I looked at Beck who now looked like he had been hit by bus._

'_Beck?'_

'_I am sorry, I have to fix this.' He grabbed a small box from his pocket._

'_Is that?'_

'_No Cat, they are just promise rings'_

'_Awwwwww'_

'_Shhh Cat' He stepped inside the room and closed the door. Well he thought he did but he didn't. I peeked inside the room and saw him bend down next to Jade. He whispered, 'Jade?'_

'_Jade I am sooo sorry' Jade was awake now she turned to look at him. He noticed that her makeup was smudged. She looked directly in his eyes. She got up and sat down on the bed. He sat next to her. _

'_Here' he took the box out of his pocket._

'_Beck I am not marrying you' Jade said flatly. Beck laughed a little._

'_No Jade, look' He opened the box. It was a necklace with a ring on it._

'_They are promise rings' He put it around her neck and took out his from his shirt and showed her. Both were engraved with 'B&J Forever'_

_Jade smiled and looked up at Beck. Before you knew it. They were making out. I left them and went back to sleep on the couch. In the morning Jade was gone and she left a note saying Thank You for always being there for me._

Cat finished her story and Tori looked like she was about to breakdown and cry. But then Jade walked in wearing her pyjamas. A black tank top with grey short pants that had tiny black hearts all over. She took the necklace and put it on. She noticed that Tori was sitting on the couch looking she was going to cry.

"What happened?" looking at Cat.

"Nothing" Tori said going upstairs to bathe. When Tori disappeared, Jade looked at Cat.

"You told her the story." Cat just smiled and nodded. Jade smile too then they both of them sat down and watched tv until Tori came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you have done reading please review and tell me whether i should continue or not.<strong>


	2. Jade cry? never

**OKay so here is chapter 2 sorry for taking long exams are coming up and i have to study. and i hav another story coming out...**

**Enjoy** ={D

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked upstairs and into my room. I looked up at the walls. There were pictures of me and my friends at school and just hanging out. I saw one that caught my eye. It was a few weeks ago and we were helping out with a play. It was in the Black Box theatre. On the right was Robbie, and then Cat, Me, André and a little distance away from us were Jade and Beck. Jade was sitting on Beck and was laughing at something he said. I had never seen Jade smile like that.

I stared at the picture for a while and thought to myself _How can I come between something like that?_ I knew that no matter how much I tried, Me being with Beck could never happen. I liked Beck a lot; ever since the second day I thought he liked me. And when we saw The Wood, I thought he would have realized that he and I make a better couple and break up with Jade. It was another day she cried. I always remembered that day.

_Right after the episode finished Jade looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't she leaped off the couch and dove for me. She pulled my hair and strangled me. I wasn't aware of what was happening I just realized that everything in the living room was all over the place, even the couches were turned over. I heard Beck and André shouting at Jade to let go, but of course she didn't. After a few pulls André finally got her off of me. He shoved her into Beck and helped me up. I fixed my hair and looked at her. Beck and I were trying to explain to her what happened but she didn't believe us. Beck looked like he was getting mad, I thought it was at her for not trusting him and that he would break up with her, but he didn't. I wasn't aware of what was happening; until I heard André tell me we should leave. I jumped a little and looked him; he was walking toward the door. I turned around and saw Jade crying on the couch. Beck was sitting next to her comforting her._

_I felt bad for Jade, I am sure if I was in her position I would have cried to but I wasn't so I didn't. I walked out the door and sat down next to André and leaned my head on him._

'_I know you like Beck.' I looked up at him._

'_But he loves Jade and that is not going to change.' He turned his body to face me. He looked upset with me. He got up and walked away. I was kind of hurt; I walked inside and saw Beck walking toward the door with Jade under his arm._

'_I'm gonna take her home'_

'_Okay.' He walked out the door and I sat there on the couch. Which the boys fixed properly. I thought about the events today. I knew I had to be friends with Jade, but everything kept changing that._

I walked over to my draw and took out clothes. I laid them on my bed and went to take a shower.

I finished and was walking downstairs; I heard Cat and Jade talking about why toes go from big to small and fingers do.

"But they are cousins why are they like that?" Cat said. Jade just looked upset.

"They just are." I quickly jumped onto the couch next to Cat.

"What's up?" trying to distract Cat from continuing.

"Nothing…." Cat said sadly.

"Hey Cat maybe you should go change."

"Kay Kay!" She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

I just sat there in silence next to Jade. She didn't look like she wanted to speak; she just sat there playing with the ring. I wanted to talk to her, but what can I talk about with _Jade_?

I was getting kind of hungry, then I realized I did some popcorn. I walked over to the microwave and poured the popcorn into a bowl. I sat back down on the couch and took some.

"You want some?" Jade looked like she was in deep thought, she didn't reply.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I knew Tori talked to me, but I wasn't in the mood to move. I was in deep thought; I was thinking about Beck, he gave up so much for me. The reason he moved out was because his parents didn't like me. They told him that once he was going out with me he couldn't live in their house. He didn't care he stayed with me so they kicked him out, but he told them not to worry, because his uncle sells RVs and that he would move in to it just outside the house so they could still have an eye on him.

I was glad he was still close to his parents, however I wasn't. I was barely home because I wasn't particularly close to my Dad. When it was time I would go by my mom, I was closer to my mom than my dad. Beck understood that, he would drive me to my mom's and pick me up. When I was having trouble in life he would be there.

I snapped out of my thought when I heard Cat's voice.

"Jade?" I turned around to see Cat and Tori both staring at me.

"Yeah…" I said softly. They looked relieved to see me move.

"Well, What do you want?" I said harshly realizing they called me for no reason.

"Oh, we just wanted to know if you wanted to play 10 questions cuz I know that 20 is too much and you will get bored eventually, and that we didn't have enough people to paly truth or dare so we settled on this game." Cat said.

"Okay." They both sat down and we started.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"I wanna start." Cat said smiling.

"Okay I will ask five questions and you then you will." Tori said looking at Jade, she just nodded.

"What's your fave colour?" Tori asked.

"Pink!"

"What's your shoe size?" Jade asked. Tori looked at her strange.

"I had nothing else to ask." She said.

"6!" Cat answered.

"Who is your secret crush?" Tori asked.

"Robbie!" Cat shouted, her smiled dropped.

"I knew it!" Tori said jumping up and dancing. Jade looked at her annoyed.

"Can we just continue?" Jade said. Tori sat down and looked at Jade.

"What?" Jade looked upset.

"It is your turn." Cat said innocently.

"OH, why do you like him?" Jade asked.

"Well, he is really sweet and funny, except when he has Rex, that's what I don't like about him."

"Anyway…Did you ever tell a lie?" Tori asked, still shocked that Cat liked Robbie.

"Yes." Cat said a little shy.

"What was it?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, the first week of school, I remember I think it was the third day, and Beck asked me if you liked him, and I knew you did but then again I knew you would be upset if I told him you did so I said no." Cat said shyly looking at Jade.

"Oh. Well it's alright, I am not mad at you." Jade trying to make Cat feel better.

"Yay!" Cat said hugging Jade.

"Don't hug me." Cat quickly let go and sat down.

"Okay, my turn…ummmmm…When was….your…..last….date?" Tori said trying to make up a question.

"Well last weekend, I went to the grocery and I was buying pudding when I bumped into this boy, and he dropped his Jell-O. Then he asked me out and I said sure, then we went to the park and had a really fun time, but the I realized that he didn't like pudding which made me sad so I don't like him anymore." Cat said twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me Beck liked me?" Jade said.

"Because, I thought you didn't want to go out with him so i didn't bother." Cat said innocently.

"Oh…" Jade trailed off and stared blankly at the glass door behind them.

"You still could have told me." Jade said.

"Well I just thought—"Tori cut Cat off.

"Jade just forget it, it doesn't matter, you and Beck are happy now, that matters." Tori looked at Jade was again looking at the door.

"Jade?" Cat said passing a hand in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" Tori asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jade said offensively.

"Well, you keep zoning out." Cat said, wondering what happened.

"Nothing….I just…..." She trailed off.

"Jade!" Tori yelled. She got up and stared at her.

"What?" Jade said also getting up. Cat just looked up at the two confused.

"Tell us what happened!" Tori said shouting at Jade.

"Fine!" Jade sat down on the couch.

Cat and Tori took a seat and looked at her.

"Welll….."


	3. Chapter 3

**SAIDYLIC21 - thanks for the ideaaa :)))))))**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, i apologize greatly. PLEASE READ!**

* * *

><p>"…I'm thinking of breaking up with Beck…." Jade said, with a worried look. Both Tori and Cat looked at her with wide eyes.<p>

"Why?" Tori said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Jade got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Because! He does everything for me! When his mom was in the hospital, because she accidently fell and hit her head, he stayed with me 'cause I asked him too. Have I ever gotten anything for him? No! He always gets me coffee, he gets me gifts for Christmas and Birthday, and I get him nothing, so practically he is everything in this relationship!" Jade yells, she stopped pacing and is staring at Tori in the eye, slightly angry, but showing the pain.

She walks over to the couch and sits down; tears slowly fall down her face. Tori sighed and sat down next to her. She put her hand on the darker girl's shoulder, ignoring the glare she gave the brunette.

"Jade…. Beck loves you, he does those things because he wants to, he doesn't care if you don't get him anything, just being there and loving him is all that he cares about." Tori said, she looked at Cat who was just staring at them.

"How do you know?" Jade said, her face was in a pillow, so it was barely audible.

"You can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you, how he interacts with you," Jade looked up at her," I see it in your eyes too, so it's not just him, everyone can tell your in love, even though you might not show it that often." Jade wipes her tears and gives Tori an awkward hug. Tori accepts it and hugs her back.

"Group hug!" Cat yells **(A/N: Jason from Camp Rock :P) **and runs over and hugs them.

They all laugh and hug, they let go after a while. Jade smiles a little.

"I'm gonna wash my face." She gets up and walks to the bathroom. Tori and Cat got popcorn and chips and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm bored." Car says frowning, Tori looks at her and nods.

"Yeah." She thinks for a while and says," let's invite the boys?"

Cat jumps up," Yes!"

Jade walks out of the bathroom with her face clean of her makeup," What's going on?"

"We're inviting the boys." Tori got up and walked toward where her phone was charging. She quickly dialled André's number.

"Hello?...You wanna come over?...Well we are getting kind of bored, so we were thinking if you wanna come over and hang out?...Cool…..well pick up Robbie when you're coming….Kay, Bye." She turned around and saw Jade on the phone with Beck.

Jade lied down on the couch and put the phone on loud speaker next to her. **(**_**Beck **_**Jade)**

"_Hey babe._"

"Hey, can you come over by Tori?"

"_Sure, why?"_

"Because it's dull here, we have nothing to do."

"_André and Robbie comin' too?"_

"Yeah."

"_Kay, I'll be there in a few."_

"Kay."

"_Love you!"_

"Love you too." She smiled and hung up. She looked over at Tori and Cat who were smiling at her.

"Shut up." She mumbled and was walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"To change." Jade ran upstairs and quickly changed into a very short black pants and black tank top.

She walked downstairs and saw that both Tori and Cat had changed too. Cat was wearing denim short with a t-shirt that had a cupcake on it that said 'I am a biscuit' and at the bottom 'He is not a biscuit.' Tori was also wearing shorts but with a purple tank top on.

They sat down and started to watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street' but only the first few minutes then Beck reached.

_Knock, Knock_ Tori and Cat jumped. Tori slowly got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey Beck."

"Hi." He walked inside and took a seat next to Jade. She draped her legs over his lap and leaned into him. He kissed her head and continued to watch the movie.

Cat and Tori kept screaming and getting scared, but Beck and Jade just sat there. After half an hour later André and Robbie finally arrived.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…._

"I AM COMING!" Tori ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey." André said walking in.

"Hi Tori." Robbie said walking in with Rex.

"Hey guys." André said walking in and sitting down.

"Hi!" Cat said, waving. They all settled down and continued to watch the movie.

There were a few screams and jumps. Other than that they enjoyed the movie. Tori turned it off and sat back down. They all looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.

"Uhhhh…..What should we do?" Tori asked.

"Let's play Truth." André suggested.

"What about dare?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I'm sure no one wants to get up, we're too tired." Robbie nodded.

"OKayyyy… Who's first?" Tori asked looking at them.

"Me!" Robbie shouted grinning. Everyone looked at him weird.

"Go ahead."

"Okay! Beck! How do you get girls to go out with you?"

Beck tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well…I don't know?" Robbie looked him and tried to explain again.

"I mean girls always come over to you and stuff, how do I get that to happen to me." Beck nodded finally understanding what he was saying.

"That's never gonna happen, sorry." And with that Beck turned to face Tori.

"Tori, who was your first kiss?"

"Danny." She said sheepishly. With that Jade started laughing hysterically and the others laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Tori said confused and kind of afraid of the answer.

"You were sixteen when you got your first kiss!" Jade continues laughing.

"How old were you?" Tori asked.

"13, right Beck?" She said turning to her boyfriend. He nodded.

"He was your first kiss?" Tori asked. She knew they were going out for a long time, but wow.

"I would say One and only, but you know being in plays you have to kiss someone else; it's my turn." She said scanning her friends, she stopped and face Andre.

"Andre, why have you never had a steady girlfriend?" Andre looked very confused.

"I don't know, um…maybe I'm still waiting for that special someone?" Andre said awkwardly smiling.

"Awww." Both Cat and Tori said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"That was so sappy." She said bluntly. Beck chuckled and put his head in her shoulder.

"Of course you would say that," he looked at his friends," I remember this one time we 'broke up' this guy thought it would be sweet to give Jade chocolates and flowers and read a 'love' letter and read it to her, she stomped on the chocolates, cut up the flowers and ripped up the letter. I just stood there and laughed till I was crying. She kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked up to. She grabbed my hand and we walked away and left the poor guy on the floor."

Everyone started laughing.

"I really hate that guy." Jade said.

After everyone calmed down they decided to watch a movie. When the movie was over Tori looked at the time.

"Hey guys, it's 11, my parents will be coming home soon." Everyone got up and stretched.

"Look Jade's sleeping." Tori said looking at the sleeping girl on Beck.

"Awwwww she looks so cute." Cat said.

"Good night." André said beginning to leave.

"What about Jade?" Tori asked, she couldn't just leave Beck on her couch with sleeping Jade, especially since her parents were coming home just now.

"I'll take her to my RV, and take her tomorrow." Beck said.

"But I thought you were taking us." Robbie said.

"You will have to drive yourselves, because Jade is not planning to go with you."

"Fine." Robbie said upset, walking outside toward André's car.

"Well Bye." André said walking out.

"Bye!" Cat and Tori told him. They looked at Beck.

"Are you going to wake her up?" Tori asked.

"No."

"Well how are you going to get her to your car?" Cat asked.

"Carry her." Beck adjusted himself and picked up Jade bridal style.

"Oh, I'll go get her stuff." Tori said, running up the stairs. When she came downstairs she handed Beck Jade's bag and waved off her friends.

She went upstairs and lied on her bed and thought about today's events. She learned a lot about Jade. She now knows not to quickly do so even if they are as mean as Jade, because everyone can break at some point. She continued to think about ways to be friends with her as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's the last chapter, sorry but I don't know what else to do with this story. I have a new story coming out. It's about Tori being new and she has a crush on Beck, I know people do that but I want my own take on it. Might post it up tomorrow! Typing it now and I have written three chapters of it already.<strong>


End file.
